


Coffee

by owlswithbutts



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shop, F/M, batfam, batfam x reader - Freeform, tbh i forgot to post this and i made this long ago lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlswithbutts/pseuds/owlswithbutts
Summary: One day when work was slow, you spent your time organizing the stirring sticks, sugar packets, and creamer cups. You hear the bell ring as a customer walks in, prompting you to stop and avert your attention to a boy, who looks to be around your age. His eyes were dazzling blue, his hair messy and black, and his smile looked sly, but great.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I deadass meant to post this looooong ago but I totally forgot ahaaa. Enjoy I guess?

You were fifteen when you helped your Aunt run her simple little café. Everyday after school, you'd come by and work until your mom came home from her job. You were paid, too. It helped your mom with rent and bills, even if she refused to take your money at first, then gave in when you begged her to take it.

You worked there long enough to know some of the regular customers, a plucky old lady who liked her tea with honey, a beefy construction worker who liked hot chocolate especially after a cold night, and a college student who liked her coffee black. There were occasional customers who'd come in just to try another taste of coffee that wasn't branded. Your tips weren't much, but it was nice to get lunch money for school the next day.

Sometimes there would be customers who you knew you would remember for a long time. There was a nice man who had really blue eyes. He asked for an Americano and complimented on your smile. He gave a really nice tip, too, which prompted you to think he was probably rich. If you ever saw him again, you'd tell him how eternally grateful you are for what he did. His tip helped you buy medicine for your Mother, who'd gotten really sick at the time. She's better now because of him. You promised yourself that.

One day when work was slow, you spent your time organizing the stirring sticks, sugar packets, and creamer cups. You hear the bell ring as a customer walks in, prompting you to stop and avert your attention to a boy, who looks to be around your age.

"Hi! What can I get you?" You ask with a smile.

He smiles back and tells you to give him a moment as he looks at at the menu.

"Of course," you say as you now have to stand there awkwardly as you wait for him to make up his mind. But you can't help but notice how blue his eyes are. It makes you think of the rich man. And his hair, his very messy hair, makes you wanna ruffle it up even more. You think he's cute too. You realize you've been staring and quickly look down at your hands, which start to tap.

"Okay, I can't make up my mind," you hear him say. You look up at him and see that he's awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and smiling. You chuckle and offer a suggestion.

"Oh yeah! That'd be great. Is there anything you get yourself here?" He asks. You tell him, of course.

He raises an eyebrow. "Hmm, I've never had that before. But you look like you know what you're talking about. I'll take two," he says as he opens up his wallet. _Two_ ?

"Yeah, one for me and one for you, obviously," he says as if it was common sense to know.

"That'll be $7.49 please. And I'm sorry to say, but I'm working. Thank you," you take his 10 and hand him his change, which he gingerly places into your tip jar.

"Here's your receipt. You order will be ready in just a moment," you say as you hand him the slip of paper and start brewing

"[Y/n], go on and take your break with the boy. I've got it!" You hear your aunt say as you see her come out of the break room.

"Auntie I'm fine here," you protest as she takes your spot and bounces you away from the machine with her hip.

"No, you're gonna talk to that boy. He seems nice and plus, really handsome too," she gives you a wink and you tense up and blush.

"Auntie," you silently groan as you walk to the bathroom to fix yourself up. A few flyaways and a very crooked apron needed to be dealt with, as well as your own nerves, but that shouldn't be too hard. You head

back out just as your aunt finishes up the order.

"Here, take it. I expect you to be back in fifteen minutes," she smirks as she hands you the tray of the two coffee and two bagels.

"Bagels?" You ask her.

"On the house," she winks again and shoos you away as she wipes the counter.

You spot the boy sitting, gazing out the window. You take a deep breath and walk towards him. He hears your footsteps and snaps out of it. He gives you a smile when you set down the tray.

"Looks like you're not working after all," he chuckles as he takes his coffee and bagel.

"Bagels?" He asks, opening up his cream cheese and dipping a piece of the bread in.

"On the house," you say as you take your coffee and stir it. You watch him take his first sip of the coffee and watch his expression go from skeptical to surprise.

"This is actually pretty good!" He says as he looks at you and back at his coffee. You laugh as you see his whip cream mustache.

"You've got a little something right there," you point to the top of his lip and he laughs with you.

"Woops." He wipes it off with a napkin.

"I'm [Y/n] by the way," you put your hand out and he shakes it.

"[Y/n], huh? I'm Jason," He gives you a big grin and you can't help but roll your eyes. He takes a big bite of his bagel and you take another sip.

"So Jason, I don't think I've seen you around in my school," you say, eyeing him suspiciously. He nods and chews faster.

"I'm homeschooled," he says as soon as he swallows the bread.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I was adopted by a really nice man a few years back."

You felt a pang of shock and pity. And curiosity, too. "Oh, really?" You want to ask, but you knew it'd seem rude and it looks like he already said too much. Jason stared at his coffee for a while and you can't help but feel bad.

"So Jason," you start. "What brings you to this little café?" He shrugs.

"Dunno, I've always seen it whenever I walk by and I've been meaning to go with the old man, but he's always busy with work. And so, here I am," he gestures to himself and you can't help but smile. Your conversation went on until your fifteen minutes were up. He decided he'd come back again tomorrow and you laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow then," you say. And then he leaves, the little bell on the door ringing.

He did come back the next day and ordered the same thing he asked for yesterday, two of the coffee. You talk some more. You learn his last name, Todd. You found it weird that his last name also sounded like a first name. He laughs.

He comes back the next day, too. The next after that and the next after that. You ask him if he has anything else better to do other than come to the coffee shop at six in the afternoon everyday. He tells you not until eight at night. You ask him what he wants to do for college. He tells you he thinks he's going to follow in his old man's footsteps instead of college. He asks you if you'd like to know about his parents. You find out his mother was a junkie who overdosed and his father was a criminal who died working for Two-Face.

He asks you if you'd like to go see a movie sometime because he's never really been to a movie theater before. "You've never been?" He shakes his head. You immediately agree, but "only out of pity, this isn't a date or anything." He laughs.

A week later he brings in his "old man" and as soon as you see him, you immediately recognize his really blue eyes and start to cry. Jason is worried and asks you what's wrong. There's nothing wrong. You give the man a hug and tell him a hundred _thank you_ s because if it weren't for him and the tip, you wouldn't have afforded medicine for your mom. The man smiles and hugs you back, calming you down. You can smell some of Jason on his shirt.

Your Aunt lets you take the rest of the night off, even though Bruce Wayne, you found out, had drawn in a few more customers. You apologize for being such a blubbering mess and Bruce smiles. All three of you talk until it's time for them to go and Jason gives you his number. He says to call him if you ever needed anything or were ever in trouble. And Bruce gives you his business card and tells you that if you were ever in a very tight spot and needed help financially, to not hesitate to come to him. You don't know how to feel about that, but you guess it's nice to know you have more people looking out for you.

You really like Jason and you know he really likes you too. But you don't know if you're ready for a relationship because after all, you're a student and you really need to focus on your studies. He doesn't mind. He knows not to overstep your boundaries and won't ever make a move unless you're absolutely fine. He doesn't go past the occasional hug and forehead kisses. You make a move for the cheek kiss and you can tell you've made his entire week because he won't stop smiling.

It's been four months since you two met and you went out to get him something nice. As soon as he enters, you immediately know something's wrong and ask your Auntie for a five minute break to talk to him. You bring your coffees to the table and notice papers in his hand. You ask him what's wrong.

"I think.. I found out my mom isn't my real mom," he says quietly. You gasp and ask how.

"Not important, but I want to go find out who my real mom is," he looks at you with fierce determination in his eyes and you can only nod.

"[Y/n], I'm gonna be gone for a few days, weeks even. I don't know when I'll be back," he says, looking away from you. You feel sadness wash over you, but you know it's what he wants. You don't want him to leave, but you can't stop him either. You place your hand over his to get his attention. You tell him you're not going anywhere and that the café will always be open for him. He gives you a grateful smile. You lean in onto the table and press your lips on his. He kisses you back. As you break away you can only tell him good luck.

"I'll be back," he says as he leaves and you hear the bell ring. You remember his gift, but decide to wait until he gets back to give it to him. It'll be a welcome back, too. It's a red coffee mug. Your lips still tingle.

The next day you hope he comes by and decided not to leave, but you know better. The next week, you wonder when he'll be back because you're starting to miss him terribly, even if you tell yourself you don't.

It's been three weeks since he left and you start to worry about him, even up to the point of having nightmares. Your grades drop a bit, too. You’ve called Jason's number several times, but it only goes to voicemail. You call Bruce, but a British man answers it. You ask where Jason is. He tells you that "Master" Jason is out of the country. _What about Bruce?_ He tells you "Master" Bruce is currently busy with a board meeting. _Oh, okay. Thank you._ _  
_

It's been nearly two months since Jason left. Your heartaches, but you realize that you have been so preoccupied with a boy that you nearly forgot about how important school was. So you push down all feelings towards the boy and start to study harder, which actually helps you from thinking of him.

Over the next years you repress feelings of him until it's just an old memory and young love. Somedays you wonder where he is now and sometimes you're tempted to call Bruce and ask him if he remembers you. But you don't, because what's the point in dwelling in the past?

Your academic performance and extracurricular activities earned your place as the salutatorian of your graduating class and a full-ride scholarship to the Gotham City University. You wanted to go out of state, but you didn't wanna leave your mom alone here. Besides, it was a full-ride. So you take on the path to become a forensic scientist. You're also now co-owner of your Aunt's café, which over the years grew pretty popular.

You still liked working there, so you would any chance you got. The day was actually rather busy, but you liked it that way. "Your order will be ready soon, here's your receipt," you say with a smile before you look down to the screen and tap on the right buttons for the order.

"Hello, is there anything I can get you?" You ask the next customer without looking up.

"Yeah, can I get two hazelnut coffee? Both with two spoons of sugar and creamer?" A man asks.

You smile as you punch in the order. "Funny, that's my favorite coffee," you say as you look up, only to have the wind knocked out of your lungs.

"Yeah, I know."

 _It's him._ _  
_

Blue eyes, messy hair, and the way he scratches the back of his neck. He's grown up. Really built and really, really tall.

_Jason._

How long has it been? Years? You thought he was dead. He might as well have been dead because that's what it felt like all this time. You feel warm tears flow down your face. You scramble out of the counter and run towards him. He embraces you as you cry into his chest.

His smell takes you back to all those years ago when he'd come in to see you. You feel fifteen again and those repressed feelings for him come rushing back in.

You loved him. You still do.


End file.
